


Patches and Wounds

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Slade Wilson's A+ Parenting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: You are cordially invited to the most depressing wedding ever.





	Patches and Wounds

Most days, Rose doesn't regret the eye incident. It's not ever something that she can _forget,_ of course. Neither the stares towards her always present eye patch, nor the entirely psychological phantom pain that still flares up on occasion will allow her to do that. But, regardless of the inconveniences, a whole host of reasons - most of which have to do with the love she _won't feel guilty for having_ for her father- prevent her from ever being remorseful of the decision to gouge out her own eye.

Still, standing in front of the full length mirror in her tiny dressing room, her _one good eye_ reflects back a white- picked to spite _that bitch's_ comments about wearing this particular color- wedding dress, white hair, and white eye patch and Rose can't help but think that she's wearing far _too much_ white. The stupid necklace that serves as "something borrowed" and "something blue" from the ever-perfect and _nice_ Donna Troy hangs around her neck, not making nearly enough of a difference in the flood of white. Although it might just be the Wilson family insanity talking, Rose is rather certain that if she could just take off that eye patch, it would make all the difference in the world.

All her wanting doesn't change the fact that she can't.

It's a ridiculous thought anyway, and yes, Rose really is going to blame her apparently hereditary insanity on the fact that she's standing in front of the mirror, ruining her carefully applied make up and keeping Tim waiting over something as stupid as an eye patch. But blaming a father that she hopes will stay clear - and whose potential appearance on this day has everyone else, including her husband-to-be, former crush, current teammates, and future father-in-law making contingency plans, just in case - isn't getting her any closer to the family she wants. . . deserves. . . _will have_ with Tim.

Dammit, neither the memory of her father, nor the memory of her own stupidity are going to ruin her chance at getting that - not after everything both she and Tim have lost to get it in the first place.

With that resolve in place, Rose wipes away the tears she never intended to shed and hastily reapplies her makeup. By the time Dick pokes his head in the room and looks concerned at her tears, she's able to lie and say they were happy tears.

It's not a _complete_ lie, Rose consoles herself. After all, she _is_ happy that this day has finally arrived - she'd thought for a good, long time that Cassie would find a way to latch onto Tim. But, in the end, he hadn't chosen Cassie, despite . . .everyone thinking she was the better choice. No, Tim chose _her_ , regardless of all of Rose's flaws, imperfections, and past wrongs.

That fact makes Rose _very_ happy, and it's a fact she clings to as Dick walks her down the aisle towards a welcoming Tim. She focuses on that smile and ignores the worried looks her own good eye _can_ see and whispers she _can_ hear from those in attendance, and pretends not to notice the missing friends and family members who are not.

She also pointedly ignores the phantom ache behind the eye patch that grows with each step she takes.  



End file.
